Verniers Alishe Someren
'''Lord Verniers Alishe Someren '''is an Alpiran historian, who travels with Vaelin Al Sorna to the Meldenean Islands, and on their journey chronicles his life. Appearance and Personality Vernier is a learned man, with a trim body but not strong, he is no warrior. History Vernier was born to a family of noble lineage and considerable wealth. He received an excellent education and entered into court service via my father’s connections, where he eventually rose to be Imperial Chronicler and First of the Learned. He specialises in history, and has written a number of well read book, such as The Cantos of Gold and Dust. He and the Hope were very close friends; in fact it is heavily implied they were lovers. Blood Song Vernier is devasted when he learns of the death of the Hope. After the war with the Unified Realm, he writes a book called The Great War of Salvation on history of the war, which is considered by many one of the finest work in Alpiran literature. Five years after the war, Lord Vernier meets the prisoner Vaelin at the docks in Linesh, to be transported to the to a duel at the behest of the Emperor. The Meldeneans have taken an Alpiran noble hostage, Lady Emeren, and she will be returned if Vaelin fights a duel to the death. Vernier is accompanying him to witness the death of the Hope Killer, and accompand Lady Emeren home. As they travel, Vaelin criticises the accuracy of Vernier's book, and Vernier begins to chronicle the story of his life. The story that Vaelin tells Vernier is incomplete of many facts; for instance he leaves out the details of finding Nortah in the Fallen City, and any mention of the Blood Song, the Seventh Order or the One Who Waits. Vernier is left angry and frustrated. Arriving in the Meldenean Islands for the duel with The Shield, Vaelin insists that the deadly fight proceed as soon as possible. The duel takes place the next day in an ancient amphitheatre, viewed by Lady Emeren, the ruling Ship-Lords including Carval Nurin, and a throng of Meldeneans. After so many years in solitary confinement, can Vaelin really win this duel? Yes, so blindingly fast that it's hard to count the seconds. However, he refuses to kill The Shield, and after a tense exchange Vaelin is allowed to go free. Tower Lord Vernier travels to the Unified Realm to research a definitive history of the Realm. He is there when the Volarian Empire launch a massive invasion, crushing the Realm Guard. Vernier is taken captive and sold into brutal slavery. As a highly educated man, he becomes the slave of Lady Fornella, the wife of General Reklar Tokrev, where he must document the generals victories in florid prose. At the siege of Alltor, a mysterious stocky balding man arrives and demands Vernier tells him what he knows of Vaelin Al Sorna. Eventually, Vaelin and his gathered host fall on the Volarians laying siege to the city. Despite only having half the numbers, they crush the Volarians. General Tokrev tries to flee in his ship, but the Meldenean fleet arrives blocking their escape. In the chaos, Vernier takes the opportunity to kill Tokrev. As the Meldenean arrow storm strikes the ship, Vernier and Fornella find refuge under a table. The Shield quickly captures the ship. Category:Characters Category:Alpiran